Glee Meet Hogwarts
by themtrencher98
Summary: What would happen when a bunch of American Students get sent to Hogwarts?  It's hard enough in America but Hogwarts? What happens when too worlds collide?
1. Sorting Hat

Summary:

_What would happen when a bunch of American Students get sent to Hogwarts? It's hard enough in America but Hogwarts? The Glee kids were in for a huge suprise._

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, and also a crossover, don't like, don't read.

Discalamer: I do not own "Glee" or "Harry Potter"

* * *

><p>"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat called into the massive dinning hall. Kurt Hummel smiled as the hall erupted into applase. He jumped off the stool and ran to the long table.<p>

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. Who are you?" A blonde boy haired, silver eyed boy glared at Kurt. He looked over the boy infront of him. Brown hair, blue-grey eyes that changed colour when he moved into certain light.

"Pleasure. I'm Draco Malfoy." He sneered sticking out his hand and shaking it.

Kurt looked at more First Years. He saw the boy with dark, curly hair. His name was Blaise? No, Blaine, that was it. He was a Gryffindor, how unfortinate. He was kinda cute, too bad.

Blaine looked right at Kurt, like a Dementor that was sucking out his soul. Kurt blushed a tomato red and tried to look away, but he felt the boys hazel eyes starring at him.

"What got you all red in the face back there Hummel?" Malfoy said on the way to the common rooms.

"Wha-what? Oh, nothing Draco..." Kurt said avoiding his gaze. _Blaine, the little hazeled eyed, curly haired boy got me that way, Draco. I like him even though I know nothing about him. _

** YEAR SIX**

"Hey Rach. What are you doing?" Kurt said to the other Slytherin girl.

Rachel sighed looking at Kurt. "Just my Defence Against The Dark Arts, Snape needed an essay by tomorrow, and I'm already out of ink."

"Well, go get some from your trunk." Kurt said looking around the common room. Rachel Berry was really the only other Slytherin he would talk to since Puck would push him through ghosts, sending chills through his spine. She was pretty, but neither were intrested. Besides, she was going out with that Hufflepuff Finn Hudson, and Kurt had eyes for Blaine. Only Blaine.

"I would, if Quinn didn't put it behind that door. I don't know how to open it..."

Kurt sighed and walked to the door and pointed his wand. _"Alohomora_" The door bursted open and Rachel ran and hugged him.

"Thanks Kurt! I think I'll bring this back into the girls dorm, and we'll go for dinner?" Rachel squelled. Kurt nodded, he was kinda growing hungery, plus he did want to see Blaine again...

Rachel dragged her trunk up the small staircase towards the dorms. Her mind kept drifting to Kurt. He was very cute. _You're going out with Finn! You know, the one who you want to grow old with after next year? Yes, not Kurt. You don't want to grow old with him; Oh hell I don't. I do want to. _

Rachel sighed and sat on her bed, she thinks she's falling for Kurt. Her best friend. No, this couldn't be. She grabbed her pilliow and brought it to her face and screamed. Throwing the pillow she ran back to Kurt. "Ready to go!" She smiled.

Blaine sighed sitting next to his fellow Gryffindors, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. He looked at them, while taking a sip of Butterbeer. They looked happy, Ron had Hermione, Harry had Ginny, and well, Blaine had no one. He of course had his eyes on that Kurt Hummel boy. He remembered having to do a project in Potions with him. He was too nice to be a Slytherin.

"Hey Blaine, what's wrong with you? You look so upset." Hermione asked. He looked like Harry, but with curly hair.

Blaine was taken by suprise at the sound of Hermione's voice, and blushed a crimsone red. "Uhm, I'd rather not say right now..." He gave Hermione wide eyes. She instently nodded her head knowing why. Hermione was the only one at Hogwarts that knew Blaine was gay and crushing hard on Kurt.

"Well, we'll just talk about it later hmm?" Hermione raised her eyebrow. Blaine nodded.

He would get Kurt sooner or later.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it isn't very long, but it is my first Fan Fiction... please Review. :) Thank you :)


	2. Lovely People

Quinn walked down the long, silent corridors. It was mid-morning, therefore most of Hogwarts students were in class.

She couldn't hold back her tars anymore. She needed to let them flow. Quinn slowly slid down the wall, tears waterfalling onto her face.

Draco could hear someone crying, he needed to see who the person was. It sounded like a girl, she sounded really upset. He may be a Slytherin, but he cared deep down...Just not for Potter, Weasley, and that Mudblood girlfriend of his.

He saw his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray curled into herself against the wall. He could see hot, salty tears covering her face. Something was not right.

"Quinnie? What's wrong darling? Are you alright?"Draco asked sitting down next to her. He could see her , clearly hesitating. "Quinn, tell me. I'll love you no matter what you say."

"D-d-d-raco...I'm...I'm...pregnant..." Quinn sobbed.

Draco's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. His girlfriend, was pregnant...His father would NOT be hearing about this!

"W-when did you find out?" Draco stuttered.

"About ten minutes ago? I just got back from the Hospital Wing...Madame Pompfrey just told me...She wasn't happy, but she's allowing me to stay in Hogwarts..." Quinn sniffled, refusing to meet Draco's gaze.

"Quinn, I love you so much. How could you think this would make me mad? Knowing you're a mother, and I'm a father, well I couldn't be anymore happy. We have a year left at Hogwarts. By this time next year, we'll have a house, and a family. I'll do everything I can to pervide for our new family." Draco said holdding Quinn's soft, shaking hands.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." Quinn's voice said, barely above a whisper.

_Dear Kurt, _

_ I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm in Gryffonder house. We're in Potions class together? _

_ I hope we can could possibly talk one day. _

_ Just look for the curley head of jet black hair, and hazel eyed boy running around._

_ I'm usually outside in the Courtyard or in the Gryffondor Common Rooms. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Blaine_

Kurt wanted to find Blaine. He thought it was cute, and funny that Blaine thinks Kurt doesn't know who he is. He laughed at the thought.

Kurt went to check the Courtyard first, since he didn't know the password to get into the Gryffindors Common Room anyways. It was a cold autum day. He wrapped his Slytherin scarf tighter around his pale, porclin looking neck.

Blaine lay there on his stomach, on the cold, damp grass. He was working on his eassay on Night Trolls for DATDA.

Blaine groaned, closing his eyes, and rolling onto his back. He didn't want to finish his stupid eassay, he needed the ink for later.

Kurt silently sat down next to Blaine, crossing his legs.

"You forgot to mention that Night Trolls don't like the day time." Kurt smiled.

Blaine's eyes slowly opened, he's heard that voice in Potions class. That beautiful voice belongs to Kurt Hummel.

"Oh, hello Kurt. You scared me." Blaine laughed, covering his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Did I come at a bad time, Blaine?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the right.

"Actually, you came at a perfect time! You're here to pull me away from my homework." Blaine laughed again.

"Well then, glad I could be of assistance. You should come with me." Kurt chuckled.

"And where would I be going?" Blaine questioned, his heart skipping a beat.

"I want you to audition for Glee Club. Something tells me you have a wonderful voice Mr. Andeson."

Blaine nodded. "Mr. Anderson is my father's name, just call me Blaine." He said shoving his belongings into his bag and stood up. "Well, shall we?"

Kurt took ahold of Blaine's extended hand, and took off into the silent corridor, laughing.

A mere ten minutes later, they were in the loud, choir room.

"Everyone, this is Blaine, Blaine Anderson. He's going to audition for us today. Take it away. " Kurt said with a flick of his hand.

"Hi, ah...uhm...bare with me here, I've never really sung outside of my room...or infront of everyone, so uhm...here we go..." Blaine stammered.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

Blaine saw the look of awe in Kurt's eyes, this was the place he'd been dreaming of. With Kurt.

Opperation get Kurt is a go.


	3. Death Eater Love

"Hello, Blaine." Hermione smiled, looking at the curly-haired Gryffindor in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, I guess." Blaine said, looking up at her. "I'm just scared."

"What are you scared about?" She asked, twisting her face up.

"I think I'm in love with a, Slytherin boy. I'm scared of what people would say, a Gyffindor liking a Slytherin, and the fact I like another guy." He sighed, burring his head in his hand. Hermione sat down on the floor beside Blaine, and rubbed his back while he sobbed into his hands.

"Shh, shh, shh. It'll be alright, Blaine. No one will say anything, and if they do, I'll give them a nice hex okay?" She said, giving him a hug.

At that moment, Harry and Ron walked into the empty common room. Harry looked to the crumpled looking Gryffindor and Hermione with a confused expression. He'd seen Hermione and the boy with each other a lot, but never bothered to ask about them. He thought they were dating, as did Ron. Ron never really liked Blaine, as he thought he was straight, and dating Hermione, which he was very much in love with.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked, moving closer to the pair.

"O-oh, Harry, Ron. Um, Blaine needed to talk to me about something, and it upsetted him." She responded nervously as Harry and Ron sat down infront of them. The fire behind them created much heat, and warmed their cold necks, allowing them to defrost from their Quidditch practice.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked, looking to Blaine, his brown eyes flickering in the light. Blaine slowly looked up at Ron, and gave him a watery smiled.

"I guess so, Ronald. Just upset," Blaine stated. "I-I'm going to bed. Goodnight." With that, he stood up and walked to his dorm room.

Harry looked to Hermione for an explanation. Hermione shook her head, looking at the both of them. "What happened to him? He wasn't just upset, he looked like the undead there."

"He loves a Slytherin. He's scared what would happen to them both if they did go out, as he is a Gyffindor." Hermione stated, leaving out the part of him being in love with a boy. Ron looked at Hermione, with hope in his eyes. Maybe he still had a chance with Hermione.

"Well, I don't see what's so wrong with it, as long as they don't get both houses into trouble." Ron said, looking at them.

"I think it's wonderful he likes someone."

* * *

><p>Kurt,<p>

meet me 5 tonight outside the Great Hall after dinner?

Blaine Anderson

Kurt smiled looking down at the letter arrived at breakfast, he looked over the heads of the Ravenclaws, and saw Blaine looking at him. He gave a nod as to respond to his invitation. Blaine smiled, and lowered his head to talk to Harry.

"Who are you looking at, Hummel?" Kurt rolled his eyes, and looked to Draco.

"What does it matter, Draco who I am looking at. It is none of you concern." Kurt sneered.

"It is, if you plan to plot against the Dark Lord." Draco shot back, standing up from the table.

Kurt gave Draco a dirty look, and followed him into the hall. "_Draco, watch where you metion us being Death Eaters!_" He cried. "It's supposed to be secret."

"What is secret, is that we must killed Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower tonight. He must die, so Voldemort can get, Potter." Draco said, looking Kurt over.

Kurt swallowed, and looked away. "Well, keep quiet about it then!" He said, storming away.

Kurt sat on a stone bench, in the cold wind. Christmas was on its way, as there was snow falling gently onto the grass. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck, and burried his nose deeper into his Potions textbook.

"Hello, Kurt!" Rachel Berry said, taking a seat next to him. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, and that is why I am still out here, Rachel. Which, is what I was gonna ask _you_. What are you doing out here? Aren't your legs cold?" He asked, his eyes not leaving his book.

"Well, of course they're cold. But, I wanted to ask about your arm. Is it a deep black as well?" She asked, rolling up her sleeve, looking to her Dark Mark. Kurt set his book down, and looked at her wide-eyed. "Rachel Berry! Put that sleeve down now! Before you get us in trouble, God-dammit!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Kurt. I-I'll see you later I guess." She said, getting up to leave, and disapering into the castle.<p>

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt said, leaning against the wall outside the Great hall.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine said, you could hear the happiness in his voice. "How ar-"

Kurt interrupted Blaine, by crashing their lips together. Blaine's eyes closed slowly, melting into the kiss. He slowly put his hands onto Kurt's arms, pinning him to the wall. Kurt felt his lips starting to tingle, ignoring that Blaine was pushing his sleeves up, accidentally.

Blaine pulled away slowly, pressing their foreheads together, looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes. His eyes drifted down to his arms. He saw a skull with a snake coming from the skulls mouth. _Kurt's a Death Eater..._Blaine thought, pulling away from his as if he burned him. Kurt quickly pulled his sleeves down, looking at Blaine, who was now covering his mouth and slowly backing away from him.

"Blaine! Please!" Kurt cried.

Tear stung Blaine's eyes. "W-why didn't you tell me you were a Death Eater?" He said, looking at him, like some freak.

"Because, I knew you'd never like me if you knew the truth! Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt said, his heart breaking. He was so close to having someone he could love.

"No, Kurt. Please, just leave me alone. I'm the one who's sorry. I can't do this." Blaine said, turning to run back to Gyffindor tower.

Both boys had left that night with broken hearts which may never be repaired.


End file.
